


He was the One

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V. (He was the only one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was the One

People have come to think that whenever Cain saw someone dancing with DG that he would be jealous of the man who had her attention at the time. And to be honest, their way of thinking was so far from the truth it wasn't even close.

Cain wasn't jealous of them, and he had no reason to be, because he knew that while they had her attention for the time being, at night, when it mattered, he was the one that had her attention. While those that attended the dances got to see all the polish and shine that had been put into DG for the events, he was the only one that got to see her in her natural state.

He was the one that got to see the joy and the light in her eyes when they came together, whether it be in bed or anywhere else. He was the one that got to see what was hidden underneath the clothes that she was asked to wear, much to her chagrin.

It was him, that knew exactly how many kisses it took to get from her mouth down to the soft area between her breasts, and how many kisses it took to get from there down to just below her belly button. He was the one that knew what she tasted like when she came, to hear the small whimpers that would come from her before she would cry out his name.

He was the one that knew what it felt like to be inside of her, the one that knew what she felt like deep inside, how wet she could get with the slightest attention on one of the many sensitive spots on her body. And he was the one that knew the reason why her skin, particularly her breasts had gotten so sensitive to the touch in the last few weeks.

As the music stopped, he walked toward her, taking her into his arms as they started dancing, and with his hand on her stomach, he felt the tell tale sign of the new life that was growing inside of her, and he was the one because herself and Raw, that knew that come a little less than six months, the newest slipper would be born in the O.Z.


End file.
